J-Stars Victory Vs
| kanji = | romanji = N/A | english = | developer = N/A | publisher = Namco Bandai Games ''' | release = 20px March 19th 2014 20px Summer 2015 | genre = '''Fighting, Crossover | modes = Multiplayer | ratings = N/A | platforms = PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita |}} J-Stars Victory Vs (originally titled as Project Versus J) is a crossover video game by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita. The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It is being made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". The game was released March 19th 2014. The game was set to release in the USA under the title J-Stars Victory Vs+ with the addition of an arcade mode and a PlayStation 4 port. Stages * Soul Society (Bleach) * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Konoha (Naruto) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) * Yoshiwara (Gintama) * Katsushika City (Kochikame) * Sanctuary (Saint Seiya) * Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) Playable Characters * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Freeza (Dragon Ball) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Akainu (One Piece) * Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochikame) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Toguro (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hiei (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) * Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Tatsumi Oga with Beelzebub (Beelzebub) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Meisuke Nueno (Nūbē) (Jigoku Sensei Nūbē) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) * Raoh (Hokuto no Ken) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Support Characters *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi: False Love) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-ru) *Kagura with Sandaharu (Gintama) *Tetsuya Kuroko (Kuroko's Basketball‎) *Bossun, Himeko, and Switch (Sket Dance) *Neuro (Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro) *Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) *Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) *Shōyō Hinata (Haikyu!!) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Other Characters * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) * Sunny (Toriko) * Hatake Kakashi (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Haruno Sakura (Naruto) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) Screenshots J-Stars-Victory Ichigo.png|Ichigo in J-Stars-Victory_Rukia.png|Rukia in JSVVAizen model.png|Aizen in J-Stars Victory Vs. External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:PSVita